


Who Am I?

by uqune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sugawara Koushi is a Mess, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), because i am lazy and now it's your problem, kageyama is just vibing, sugawara is unconfident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqune/pseuds/uqune
Summary: "Give me a toss" shouldn't be as shocking to hear, given it's directed at Sugawara.Except, it's both Bokuto and Kageyama who say it at the same time.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou & Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Who Am I?

"Give me a toss," both Bokuto and Kageyama say, one more enthusiastic than the other, and Koushi is at a loss for words.

Koushi is a setter, so these words shouldn't be surprising in the slightest, but the fact that Fukourodani's ace and Kageyama are asking _him_ to set for _them_ is… nothing he expected when he came to this training camp.

With no answer from the bewildered setter, the two of them are both expectantly looking (down) at him. Words dying on his tongue, he manages to croak out a weak " _um_ " in the end.

Unfazed by his response, Bokuto excitedly yells: "Toss me a few! I wanna hit some spikes!"

"My tosses," Koushi stares at him, "you want to hit _my_ tosses."

"As do I," Kageyama lamely butts in.

 _What_.

"B-but doesn't Akaashi usually do this kind of stuff with you, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto visibly deflates at that. "I do, but he got a headache, probably because I shouted so much, going _bwaah!_ and _bam!_ all the time or something…"

"Why isn't Kageyama setting for you, then?"

"Oh! I did ask him at first, but apparently he _also_ wants to practice his spikes, and because Kuroo is training Lev, we couldn't get him to set us anything either, not to mention Kenma _never_ stays for personal training." Bokuto rattles off, Kageyama nodding along, slightly shrinking in on himself under Koushi's scrutinising gaze.

"Practicing spikes, huh…" Koushi reminds himself of all the times he saw Kageyama spike during their matches. He's a scary one, that is; if he really wanted to, Kageyama could probably dominate all positions on court, (maybe) excluding libero.

With Bokuto there's no question why he's practicing his spikes; he's Fukourodani's ace after all, but Kageyama—

— Kageyama is obviously evolving right before his eyes, polishing every part that could be polished, suprassing every boundary that he has set for himself.

Koushi is suddenly very happy that he's on the same side of the net with him, and not the opposite.

"Yeah! Then we can also switch after some time, y'know? Spiking is pointless when you don't have any blockers to defeat! Though Kageyama made it very clear that breaking his fingers is not an option…" 

Koushi snorts at that. 

"Sure, I'll give you some tosses, given we don't keep it going for too long." 

"Thanks!" The two of them pep up.

* * *

This how the three of them end up two hours later, still practicing. 

Koushi sets, Bokuto spikes, Kageyama blocks, repeat, then switch; Koushi sets, Kageyama spikes, Bokuto blocks.The first set-up is fine: after a couple of tosses (and multiple observations from their training matches together) Koushi has figured out what kind of tosses Bokuto likes, the latter spiking them with relative ease. He's both at awe and alarmed at the display of power and technique Bokuto has, which shouldn't be surprising, because he is in the top 5 aces, _but still_.

But still.

Not to mention Kageyama's blocking is (extremely) satisfactory, a perfect blend of skill and instincts— however Koushi has to admit that he's not as good as Tsukishima, but that was to be expected. Still, it's crazy scary how proficient Kageyama is, and there's no doubt that with a little practice, he could be one hell of a middle blocker. 

The second set-up though… Koushi is at a loss for words.

Bokuto is _fine_. Just like Kageyama, he's good at it, years of practice paying off; on the court Koushi never really paid attention to his blocking and neither did Bokuto show it off, but he knows that the spiker is capable, that he's a threat. Koushi knows all this.

And then there's Kageyama.

He's seen the kid spike before. He _knows_ that he's a stupidly well-rounded player. He knows that Kageyama is… Kageyama.

But that doesn't stop it from being so god damn frightening.

Because really, _why the hell_ is he so good?

Koushi can't seem to get a break. First he gets replaced by Kageyama, (the third year doesn't hold that against him, no, but sometimes, when he stops and thinks about it, it still hurts) and then it's revealed that he's adept at almost everything related to volleyball, it's a clear hit to Koushi's self-confidence.

"Sugawara-san," Kageyama interrupts his train of thought, "can you set a little bit higher? Your current ones are fine, I just want to try and hit harder."

Koushi unintelligently answers with an _bwuh_ , following an actual sentence, saying: "Yeah, sure, I'm sorry for the last ones."

"Hey hey!" Bokuto yells from the other side of the net, "what are you apologising for?"

It takes everything in Koushi not to answer with a _bwuh_ again.

"Your tosses were really good! Not as good as Akaashi's, but pretty dang good!"

Koushi grips the volleyball in his hands a little bit tighter. "Ah, that's very nice of you to say, Bokuto-san, but you don't need to flatter me; I doubt I am as good as Akaashi, not to mention Kageyama, but thank you."

"What do you mean " _not to mention Kageyama_ "?" Akaashi yells louder, "that setter of yours sure isn't better than mine! Akaashi is the best setter, and that's that!"

Kageyama looks equally pleased and pissed off. Koushi feels like he might just faint any second.

"But that's beside the point! You're a good setter, don't you know?"

"Well— I mean— I'm _okay_ , I guess." 

"I didn't say _okay_ , I said you're _good_. You know your strengths on the battlefield, and how to bring out the best in your team while bullying your opponent."

"Like Oikawa-san…" Kageyama mutters darkly.

"Like Oikawa-san! Exactly!" Bokuto eagerly yells (for the nth time), yet Koushi somehow still manages to look unsure, because Kageyama takes the volleyball from him, face completely neutral.

"Accept the compliment; Bokuto-san isn't one to lie just to make you feel better. I think the same, you're quite good. "

And, _oh_ , Kageyama's eyes look so clear, Koushi sometimes forgets how honest he is when it comes to volleyball— the fact that he's so good yet sees Koushi as an equal, a rival, even, makes the sting hurt a little less.

"Maybe I _am_ a good setter." He smiles.

"Cut it out with the _maybe_!" Bokuto makes multiple sharp movements from behind the net, "you _are_ a good setter! Now throw me some tosses!"

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes my first Haikyuu fic! 
> 
> My [tumblr](https://u9une.tumblr.com/)


End file.
